Switched
by Granad
Summary: Echizen attends a party unwillingly and the next day is like something out of a science fiction book. Actually, it is. Why is he in Atobe's body?


I do not own Prince of tennis. This is a oneshot

* * *

I was in my Tokyo apartment, lying in bed and trying to get out of attending a party that I wish I hadn't been invited for. Momo was on the phone pitching the party to me and not doing a good job so I asked for one reason why I should bother showing up.

"Give me one reason why I should go to this thing." See?

He had the balls to give one of those long airy sighs that a disappointed mother would give if you refused to go home for a special dinner or something –speaking from experience. Then he said and I quote 'Tezuka is going to be there' like I give a shit. I see the guy all the time and the last time I saw him, he painted the wall with my guts –not literally; he beat me in a tennis match which was humiliating because I was sure I would beat him.

I am a professional tennis player –living the dream. I am ranked in the lower double digits and Tezuka, who was our tennis club captain for my first year in middle-school, is almost right at the top. He's number 3 and it's not like I'm jealous or anything coz I'll get there soon –I just want to beat the shit out of him over and over to make up for all the times I've lost. Also prove that… I don't know –I've grown up or something.

Anyway, I pointed out to Momo that I, unlike him, see our former captain all the time. Then he went all sappy on me and said how it would be a 'mini reunion' with most or all of the guys from the middle-school team being there and how it would be nice to hang out. I still didn't give a shit but then he started whining about being best friends and all that so I folded. I figured I'd be there for an hour at the most.

000

This party is not what I expected it to be. From what I've heard of Atobe parties, they are stuffy and boring and over the top and generally not fun. This one isn't any of that from what I see and I just walked in. I see eye candy everywhere… there's this guy with an ass I just want to grind against. It's just so perfect in those jeans that I have to look away or I'll give in to temptation.

I am proudly gay and if I were not in the public eye so much with the professional athlete thing, I'd definitely be out there grabbing random guys' butts and grinding up against them. Other than close family and friends, my manager and the guys I've slept with, the world is ignorant about my sexuality. I'm not hiding it or anything. It's not like I've found 'the one'.

"Hey man, you wanna jump out of that closet tonight?"

I turn to find Momo laughing at me and I realize I had gone back to staring at the jean clad ass from before. I start to walk off but he pulls me in the opposite direction and when I see where we're headed, all I think is "Ah fuck!"

"Shorty!" Eiji shouts as always and puts me in some kind of headlock. That shit hurts and I have half a mind to return the favor now that I'm taller than him but Fuji holds one hell of a grudge when his best friend is 'bullied' and his form of payback is always a bitch. So I wait it out and when I'm out of his hold I put as much distance between us as possible.

Let's take roll call –Tezuka, Eiji, Momo, Oishi and Fuji. The others aren't really party animals but I thought Kaidoh might make an effort to be here to lick the great Tezuka's boots or something. This may make me sound jealous but I'm not. I am sooooo…

"…Echizen?" I'm brought out of my denial by the sound of my name. "I asked if you had seen Atobe," Tezuka repeats from opposite where I stand. I shake my head no which is probably rude. "He was asking after you."

"I'll probably see him around," I mumble and turn to Momo who is giving me an inquiring look. I shrug because I don't know what he might want either. I know what I hope he wants but that's unlikely. The lights are flashing and the music just changed to… I don't know what it's called; all I know is that it gets me horny. There is good alcohol and if I could find good company, I'd be set for the night.

"Scoping for prey?" Fuji's voice drifts over and I noticed he has moved to stand beside me.

"Anything to escape this awkward reunion" I don't need to lie to Fuji coz he'll just see through it.

"Still embarrassed about that loss? You can hardly ask him to hold back for old time's sake." Oh I want to bash his face in. He knows better than to bait me about my losses. I'm outta here.

I hear him chuckle as I walk away and I make haste. It must be my unlucky day because as I make it to the doors, a hand grips my shoulder. I turn to find the one person I really wished I wouldn't see tonight –the man of the hour himself… Atobe Keigo; overdressed for his own bachelor party. I just have to say something about it.

"Didn't you get an invite? It said _casual smart_"

He doesn't respond to the jibe and the look on his face is so serious. By God he's hot. I can't help it –my eyes rake over his suited up body and I start imagining what he's like without the clothes. This is why I didn't want to see him. He's already the leading role in most of my fantasies which are based on the last time I saw him about four years ago. Now I'm going to have new materials because he's even more stunning than the last time I saw him. I'm not being a girl.

"Echizen"

"Yeah?" Was he talking to me -because I didn't catch any of it.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Nope" If he expects me to pay attention, he should call me on my phone because with all that going on in front of me there is no way I am listening.

"I'll be right back," he says and heads off to who knows where. That's my cue to leave because I am seriously horny now and I might do something I will regret if I stay here. I realize I am passing up the opportunity to expand my 'wank bank' but I need to take care of some 'business' and I work better in a comfortable setting. Besides, Atobe won't care if I'm gone –he's getting married in like a week; bigger things to worry about.

I make it to the front steps of the hotel this time before he catches up to me. He scares the shit out of me too with that shoulder grabbing thing.

"I thought I asked you to wait," he accuses in that conceited tone he's so good at.

"I didn't think it was important," I shrug and try to continue on my way. He is not having any of that and grabs my wrist to stop my progress.

"Look, I know you do not like me and you want to get away from me as fast as you can but I really need to talk to you. Please"

Don't look at me –I'm fucking confused too. What did I do? I haven't seen him in four years –what could he possibly want? If he asks me to be his best man, I will punch him.

"Can we sit down somewhere and just chat?"

"Chat?" I mimic.

"Let's go talk over coffee," he suggests and leads me back to the hotel and to the bar/restaurant. We sit at a secluded table and he waits for the coffee to be delivered to our table before he speaks. "I never got over my loss to you in middle-school and-"

"Oh for fucks sake!" I burst out. Whatever I was expecting, it was not that. I am seriously considering walking out on him when he throws me a stern glare that has me reconsidering.

"As I was saying, I never got over your win and I have been obsessed with you… with your tennis ever since. My therapist suggested that I talk it over with you." He takes a sip of the coffee and he doesn't look like he's done so I just wait. "You know I met Tomoka at one of your matches and we bonded over your career before we ever got personal…"

I did not know that. How would I have known that? I watch my coffee grow cold as he rambles on about how they fell in love and all that crap. I don't want to know any of that. I want in his pants and this is just killing it for me. I finally just cut in "This is all nice but I don't know what it has to do with me."

He nods thoughtfully then turns the full power of his gaze on me. He is focused on just me and it has my skin tingling. "I just wanted you to know that I am looking forward to the day you'll be at the top."

Something about his words bothers me. He seems genuine but it's not the kind of thing you pull someone away for a coffee for. It almost sounded like he wanted to confront me about something at the hotel entrance. I think about it for a while and a light finally comes on in my head.

"It's Tezuka, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb –that's what is bothering you. I haven't beat him but you have and you feel my win against you was some kind of accident." I don't know whether my own frustration with the Tezuka thing is making me go off but it makes more sense than whatever he was spouting.

"That isn't true though now that you mention it, I am concerned."

"I fucking knew it!" I shout and throw my arms up in outrage. How dare he? "It's not as easy as it looks you know."

"I know how difficult it is to beat him but I also know that you are better than you are currently playing. You're holding back and I don't understand why."

I don't bother answering. I give him the vilest look I have in my arsenal and leave him at the table. I didn't come to this party for the bullshit I've received.

"Echizen"

I don't turn. I am going home and I will not be masturbating to Atobe's face or body tonight because I am so mad.

"Ryoma…"

"What?"

"Wait please…" I hear him run to catch up and I stop and turn. " I did not mean to offend you. Let's just forget all that and go back to the party –have a good time."

"I don't feel like partying today"

"Oh come on –don't you want to know what I'm like drunk?"

That has me thinking. If he got drunk, would he take me home and do wonderfully dirty things to me all night? "Are you loud and annoying because I don't need to see that."

"Not even close"

"Fine" I follow him back to the hall he's rented for the party. "For what it's worth, I will wipe the floor with Tezuka's ass in our next match." His laughter is lost in the noise as we join the party.

000

I am jolted into wakefulness by a yelp and my mattress shifting with the weight of another person. The events of last night come back to me and I pray that my one night stand just leaves while I'm 'asleep'. To aid him, I bury my head under the blankets. That plan goes to shit when I hear my voice cussing without me making a sound. And it's words I never use – ever!

I throw back the covers and turn to find the freakiest thing I have ever seen crouching and staring at me with the same look that must be plastered on my face. It's me! It's me I'm looking at for anyone who didn't understand that.

"Fucking shit –what are you?"

"Echizen?" he-I… him who is not me asks and I jump out of bed and head to the adjoining bathroom. Even before I look in the mirror, I have a bad feeling about what I'll find.

"Fuck! Fuck!" I am shouting at the top of my lungs but what else could I possibly do. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit…" I keep repeating it as I look into the reflection of blue eyes in the mirror. "Ooooohhhhhhhhh shit!" I am in Atobe Keigo's body.

0

After about ten minutes of staring at an unchanging reflection, I brush my… well, his teeth and stare some more. This is possibly the worst day of my life and I haven't even spoken to the owner of the body. I gather the courage to go face him and when I step into the doorway, I freeze. He is in the same position I left him in and he looks at my face –or his face and then the rest of his body then something obviously clicks in his brain.

"No"

"What?" I don't need any more bad news but if there's any that pertains to me at the moment, I really want to know.

"Please tell me we didn't have sex," he groans and pulls the covers over his lower regions.

"It's no big deal and we have bigger problems right now – like how we fix this… what is this shit anyway?"

"No –we discuss how I cheated on my fiancé last night, _then _we talk about how to remedy this situation which I think is of your doing."

"First of all, the point of a bachelor party is to make sure you get laid one last time before you tie the knot and secondly, don't blame this shit on me! I have a tournament in two weeks that I cannot afford to miss." Just saying it brings home how fucked I am. I can't help but hope it's one of those temporary things that will pass in an hour but I have a feeling it isn't.

"Roland Garros?" he asks in such an understanding tone, I have to wonder if he's losing his mind.

"What does it matter? I need my body back." He thinks for a few minutes and in that time we seem to come to the same conclusion. This has something to do with last night. The thing is that I'm probably the only one who remembers what happened because he was drunk. I can see the question form even before he opens his mouth.

"What happened last night?"

"You got drunk, I brought you to my place, we fucked and fell asleep. I woke up like this." I don't want to get into the details of how I kept whispering the things I would do to him if he came home with me until he was too horny to say no. He doesn't need to know.

"How did my friends let me leave with you?"

I shrug. I don't know what he said to them and I didn't care last night, I don't care now. He's lost in thought for a while and I finally move from the bathroom door. There are boxers on the floor and since they're not mine, I wear them. They're comfy. Not important.

"Did you also…"

"What?"

"Well, you don't seem to be in pain so I guess you didn't… to my body." It's so cute that he can't talk about man on man sex.

"I did all the catching so no worries."

He sags in relief and I have half a mind to lock myself in the bathroom and shove a dildo up his ass –his body's ass. I won't though. I'm too nice.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks gently and I don't know what he means until he tries to move and winces.

"It's always like that when you take one up the ass for the first time –first time in a long time for me. I really enjoyed last night so no worries."

"For you at least" He's mumbling to himself but is not very good at it or my voice doesn't do mumbling because I hear.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't have a fiancé waiting for you to call and share how great your bachelor party was." He sounds angry or it's just anxiety. Either way, not really my problem. "How am I supposed to tell her I slept with the first guy she ever liked?"

"Really?" I ask with false enthusiasm. "How about you tell her while explaining how we also swapped bodies. Shit." I had almost forgotten about that. "What are we going to do?"

"I will not be making that call to Tomoka right now so we can begin by washing and having breakfast. Then we can pay my therapist a visit and get a professional opinion."

"On what exactly?"

He looks just as confused as I should be but shrugs it off. I have a feeling this isn't going to do any good.

000

Not only is this not doing any good, I can tell you that it might be the worst idea Mr. Sexy body had ever had. And he has had a few –like plaid trousers. Not the point here. His trusty shrink is staring at me like I've gone crazy and I wasn't even the one doing the talking.

"I recommended that you talk to him about your concerns Mr. Atobe, not immerse yourself into a fantasy where you were him." She is a bitch and I can already tell that she kisses a lot of rich ass. If I were her, I'd already have us locked away in some asylum. Then again, she might have her friends with strait jackets lying in wait to ambush us as we leave.

"I did as you recommended," Atobe reiterated from my body which wasn't doing any good because she just kept looking at me. "I also slept with him and swapped bodies and I have only come to seek your opinion on the last matter."

"So you would have me believe that you now inhabit the body of a professional tennis player," she clarifies condescendingly, finally turning to Atobe –me… whatever.

"While it does seem improbable," he starts and she scoffs… oh, does that piss him off. His demeanor is suddenly commanding and I too am in awe –sort of. "While it does seem improbable," he starts again, "I pay you enough to give me the benefit of the doubt. If you believe I have the time to weave elaborate schemes for my entertainment Miss. Crombwell, then you have no place in my empire." He is so full of himself. It still sounds good. _My empire. _No way I'd say shit that embarrassing. "I can have you on a jet to England in an hour if you wish."

It's fun watching the little people scramble to correct their mistakes and watching the shrink panic is no different. She's obviously still unsure whether we're jacking her chain or not but she cannot afford to take the chance. She reorganizes her already pristine desk and then faces Atobe with her full professional mask on.

"When did this happen?" she asks with her pen poised over her little pad. He, like a dumbass, goes through the whole story again as she takes notes. My question –how is this helping? No one is answering that yet.

"So you were inebriated last night and don't remember much, and you woke up in another body this morning," she summarizes. Her voice is laced with accusation and I'm not surprised when she turns to me. "Were you inebriated too Mr. Echizen?"

"I know you're going to try to lay the blame on me so let's cut the bullshit." I look Atobe right in the eye and it's creepy because it's my eyes. "I seduced you last night –I have wanted you for a long time and when the opportunity to turn that fantasy into a reality presented itself, I took it." He's giving me a strange look. I'm not a face reader so… "I enjoyed last night and it sucks that you don't remember it because it was the best sex I've ever had –your body is like sin and your stamina as you fucked me into the mattress was like a bull pounding at the-"

"That's enough," he cuts me off in a raised voice. I should feel embarrassed but he's not looking at me and the shrink is shifting in her chair and also avoiding looking at me.

"What I'm trying to say," I continue, and suddenly they're both looking at me, "is that when I went to sleep, I was in my body and I have a lot more to lose in this situation."

"My wedding is in one week," he reminds me heatedly

"One week after you fucked a guy –bet you're looking forward to that wedding." I'm being sarcastic for those of you who might not recognize sarcasm when it's crawling along the page before you. Atobe doesn't appreciate it.

"You seduced me"

"You were flirting with me even before I got it into my mind to seduce you"

"No I wasn't"

"What was that 'wanna see what I'm like drunk?'-what was that?" I don't even have to do an impression because I already have his voice. I just make it sexy like it was last night when he was enticing me back to the party.

"I didn't say that!"

"Pretty close though, right?"

"Is there anything you can do?" he asks the shrink, ignoring me for all intents and purposes. She is caught off-guard; she'd probably forgotten that we have a problem she's supposed to solve.

"Mr. Atobe this is not an illness – I can't prescribe any medication for it because it is medically impossible to swap bodies and therefore…"

"We just spilled our guts in your damn office so you could do something about the fucking situation. If you couldn't do anything, you should've just said so. Of course it isn't in a medical journal or I'd have found the cure on google and got a real doctor to write me a prescription."

"Echizen!"

"I knew this was a fucking waste of time." I get up and leave the office. I have to find a way to fix this before I have to fly to Paris or my career is screwed. I take the elevator to the basement garage and ignore the woman tossing flirtatious smiles over her shoulder at me. No way anyone is getting near this body while it's in my command.

I get into my car and wait ten minutes before I drive back to my apartment.

I'm lost in thought and therefore caught by surprise when a woman cries Atobe's name and then throws herself at me. I push her away and the words 'who the fuck are you' are on the tip of my tongue before I see her face. When I do, I just freeze. It has been a few years but she hasn't changed that much –she's taller and more mature but that's pretty much it.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you come back to your apartment? Have you spoken to Oshitari or Shishido? They called me and said your phone was off. I was so worried."

"How did you find me?" I interrupt her tirade of questions and ramblings.

"The guys said you spent a lot of time with Echizen at the party," she explains after I let us in. "They said you left with him." That is an accusation and the look on her face is proof enough. She's silently begging me to deny it but it's obviously true –I'm here. She thinks I'm Atobe.

Now, I have to explain something to you before we continue. I am not a nice guy –I may look it but I'm not. I'm also not the type to sleep with someone's fiancé or boyfriend or lover. I do not try to protect the reputations of said fiancés I sleep with but Atobe is special. I've told you before that he's been like a goal for me since forever. Okay –maybe not forever; since we met or thereabouts. So what I do next is not what I want to do.

I chuckle. Chuckle! Then I smile charmingly at Tomoka –Atobe's fiancé. "He's going to be playing at Rolland Garros in two weeks and then Wimbledon next month. It's all he can talk about –I can't wait to watch it." I'm hoping I've injected just the right amount of enthusiasm to be believable. "Miss. Crombwell was right; talking to him did help."

"You're going to watch him on our honeymoon?"

Oh please shoot me now. I have to discuss the honeymoon? Knowing Atobe and his romantic ass it will be a special destination but he's obsessed with my career so it's safe to assume that he won't miss my match. She's also a fan, right?

"We shall watch his matches together."

She looks away and I sigh inwardly. This deflection shit is hard. She's looking around my place and I think she's going to suggest we go to 'my apartment' but she surprises me with something else.

"They also saw the two of you kissing"

Well shit! I didn't think anyone had seen that. It was sort of a test drive –he wanted to sample the goods before he'd let me take him home. That makes me sound like a whore. No matter. It seems someone had seen it –or many 'someones'. Atobe was going to kill me. Going to that party was turning out to be the worst decision I'd ever made.

"He was kissing me –I never kissed him back."

"Never?" she turns around and meets my eyes.

"I never kissed him back. I wouldn't cheat on you." Why am I saying this shit? He cheated on her just last night. I was there. But he wants to get married to this woman so damn much.

"Why would he kiss you?" she asks skeptically. I have a mind to tell her to just take another look at my body but that is not something Atobe would say. Maybe 'he is amazed by my awesomeness' or something. I'm stumped. I can't tell her the truth –that's for sure though it would be most convincing.

The silence stretches and we simply stare at each other. The longer I'm silent, the guiltier Atobe looks. "He kissed me because he's in love with me." Just the conviction in my voice makes her pause in shock; I'd like to think it's the conviction in my voice.

"Really?"

My reply catches in my throat as the door opens to admit Atobe who's looking very displeased until he sees Tomoka standing in the middle of the room.

"What's going on?" he asks with feigned confusion. It doesn't matter whether it's genuine or not so I pretend he's acting. It makes me feel better knowing that he's also sweating under the collar.

"Hi Echizen," she beams at Atobe and then looks at me hesitantly before just blurting my recently confessed secret to him. "Are you really in love with Atobe?"

He is not ready for that one and he looks dazed. "In love…" he parrots

"In love," she repeats for his benefit.

"Am I?" he asks looking at me. It feels like he's looking into me and seeing all my secrets. I don't like it. I just watch him and wait for his save so we can get his fiancé out of my apartment and figure out how to get out of this messed up situation.

"So you guys didn't sleep together," Tomoka prompts, still looking at Atobe. I don't know what he might say so I jump in.

"I already told you that nothing happened."

"But the kiss…"

"He's in love with me okay!" Why am I losing my temper over this shit? I have nothing to lose if she finds out Atobe cheated on her. Hell, it will make this a whole lot less stressful for me.

"Are you in love with me?" Atobe suddenly asks me which means all that acting I just did was for nothing unless he's trying to break up with her and using me which I will not stand for. Then even that option is shot out of the water when he asks me again and tags my name at the end of it.

"Atobe," the fiancé calls warningly but she's not looking at me. I see it out of the corner of my eye. She shoots him a look and shakes her head. Something is up.

"Echizen," he repeats and advances towards me until we are a meter apart. "Are you in love with me?"

"Atobe you're going to ruin everything," she warns and now I'm sure something fishy is going on.

"What is going on?" I ask looking back and forth between them. Tomoka is no longer smiling or being charming or fiancé-like and Atobe is scrutinizing my face and looking for signs of something he can't find. "What the fuck is going on Atobe?"

"You see what you did?" she asks

"Just leave," he shoots at her and turns back to me. She hesitates. "Your work here is done so leave." It's that commanding tone I found so impressive earlier. She leaves but not without an apologetic look my way.

"What's going on?"

"Are you in love with me?"

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Answer the question"

"What the hell was that and what 'work' was she here to do?"

"Answer the damn question Ryoma –are you in love with me?" he practically growls at me and I see him. It's not my body he's in anymore but his. Something isn't right about this; he wasn't there a second ago.

"How did we suddenly switch back?"

"Did we?" he asks and first I can't believe he wouldn't have noticed. Then the cogs in my brain begin to turn –he did this. All of it

"What did you do to me?"

"Ryoma, all I need is for you to answer that question I asked you and I will explain everything," he promises. It's so patronizing. He thinks I can't work it out –I can't completely work it out but that's beside the point.

"The bachelor party was a fake," I announce and a look of annoyance passes over his face. "You set it all up so you could fuck me!" He is pretty unbelievable. The screwy 'I want a confession too' part just ruined what could have been the greatest seduction ever. "How did you do it?"

He looks at me calculatingly then walks past me and disappears in the kitchen around the corner. I hear the fridge door open and close and he returns with two bottles of beer. He hands me one then makes himself comfortable on my sofa.

"Miss Crombwell was at the party –she hypnotized you while we had coffee." I sit down. "When we got back to the party, I got tipsy and you had no inhibitions. I came home with you and we slept together. Then you woke up in the morning and the effect of the hypnosis kicked in –you thought we switched bodies and you know the rest."

"What was the point?"

"You wouldn't see me in whatever social setting I picked," he defends like it's going to do any good. "I just wanted to know what you thought of me and all I know now is that you like my body." He's still trying to look into my soul. Tough luck. "Are you in love with me?"

I wish I could spend more time with him just to look at his face and –oh wait, he fucked with my mind. "You know, it sucks that you had to weave such elaborate schemes… never mind." I sigh and place the cold bottle to my forehead. "You could have just asked"

"I'm asking now"

"Yes, I am in love with you. I also don't want anything to do with you so get out and don't come back."

"No"

"What do you mean 'no'?" Where does he get the balls? It's my apartment.

"I am not going away so we can both be miserable until some loved one talks sense into us and we meet on a bridge while running to find each other so we can make a happily ever after happen." I want to hurl my bottle at his face. What makes him think I'd be running to meet him? This isn't some chick flick… it's a bit disappointing that he watches those. Off topic

"I bet you're going to profess your love to me now," I murmur sarcastically.

"No. I like you –have liked you for a while. But you're never in the same place as I am. I had to do something a little more desperate and elaborate." I can't believe he's justifying what he did. "Tomoka accidentally told me that you liked me and I had to find out, casually, if it was true. Last night wasn't meant to g-"

"How did she know?"

"She dated your best friend for a while."

"I'm going to kill him." This whole time I thought he was trustworthy. I am going to skin him and use it as something… I'll figure out the details later. "Was he in on it?"

"No. Just Tomoka and Miss. Crombwell."

"You're a good actor."

"Thanks. I was in the drama club at King's C-"

"I don't want to know all that personal stuff about you."

"Did you hear anything I just said?" he asks and I think he is shocked that I'm not falling over myself to forgive him for tampering with my mind.

"Yes. I still want you to get out."

"Okay." He takes his empty bottle back to the kitchen then goes to the bedroom, probably to look for his other stuff. I don't know what stuff. When he comes back out, he just stands there and I look at him only to find him staring at me thoughtfully. "Do you want a relationship with me?"

Yes. That's pretty obvious but I can't just say that. What he says makes sense. Why go round and round only to come back to the same point later. If I want him, I just have to say so. If not, then I have to live with the knowledge that I caused my own unhappiness. Pretty simple.

"Ryoma"

"When did you start calling me that?"

"Ryoma?"

"I don't trust you"

"Do you want a relationship with me? And I'm not asking about friendship."

Thanks for clearing that up because I was confused! That was the last thing on my mind. I just watch him quietly. What am I supposed to say? He walks over to the armchair I'm on and stands over me. Shit. Maybe having the hypnosis off isn't such a good thing. Looking at him now and thinking that he could be mine, I almost forget that I'm mad.

"Not right now," I tell him truthfully.

"Okay." He turns and begins to walk away

"Call me after Wimbledon and we can celebrate or something." He whirls around and watches me. He's waiting for something. Do I have to say it? "As a couple" He smiles winningly and it doesn't really matter that I'm mad about the hypnosis thing. Not for the moment anyway.

"I look forward to it." Then he's gone and I'm fuming again.

00

Lips lick the stretch from the back of my ear to collarbone and then up the other side of my neck. The back of my ears have always been my most sensitive spots and it is no surprise that I react. At the lustful moan that leaves my mouth, Atobe pulls away to watch my face. He smiles sexily and takes my lips in an erotic kiss.

He is a very good kisser and I am a willing participant in his seduction. I open my eyes as the kiss ends and find blue eyes clouded with lust staring at me. "Congratulations," he whispers against my lips.

"Had to win or you'd never get over it," I tease

"I made that whole thing up," he reminds me and nips at my bottom lip.

"I still won for you." I lick the seam of his lips. "Just in case" I bury my hands in his hair and pull him in for a rough kiss. Enough of the bullshit; I'm going to get mine tonight.


End file.
